complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollybow
Hollybow is the Bow Complien. It belongs to the Frost Element. It grows into Whippon. Appearance Hollybows have small yellow faces with two large, blue eyes, and a small mouth. While the head itself is pretty small, only a few centimeters in diameter, over time, to make themselves appear more threatening against foes, they have developed large, red ribbon-like appendages, one of which has a snowflake and one of which has a pine tree insignia. Their head connects to their limbs by means of a small yellow, bell-like appendage. This appendage allows for fierce jingling, trying to drive away any predators, in a similar means to rattlesnakes on Earth. They have thin, ribbon-like limbs, two arms and two legs, alongside two strange ribbon-like protrustions which are emitted from the top of their heads. Hollybows use these to attack opposing Compliens from afar, while still dealing physical damage to them. Information Hollybows, over time, have grown to be one of the fiercest predators in Complanet's vast, northern tundras. While they may seem rather jolly and cute in appearance, these Compliens can fiercely strike at any moment with whip-like ribbons, dealing immense damage towards foes. Hollybows are resistant to cold weather, and hide themselves underneath the snow in these areas, so not to be noticed. When approached, they pop out, unleashing a fierce jingling noise, and threatening opponents with their bright coloring. Typically hollybows are red, but they can also be found in shades of blue or green. While red hollybows are often better at scaring away any predators, blue and green hollybows are typically able to blend in with environments better, giving them better stealth for when they are approaching their prey. Evolution over the span of many years has benefitted the hollybow, as they have developed a powerful and unique fighting style that rarely any Complien can rival, allowing them to easily take down common prey in tundras, such as stalagmices and snowoners. Large groups can easily top much larger Compliens, such as skimoors. Hollybows have formed a symbiotic relationship with the zonnet over the years, where they rest on top, acting as a ribbon. If another Complien is distracted, the two can team up to destroy their foe, and feast on the remains together. Despite their fierce and fighting nature, however, hollybows have become an icon during the holiday season, due to their frost typing, red and green colorations, and associations with the Christmas season, amongst other holidays. Unlike cherrynobyl and ampuffs, however, hollybows can be tamed, allowing them to have greater prevalence in households, if treated right. In areas with cold winters, though, children must be taught at a young age not to interact with hollybows in the wild because of this, since otherwise, they are fierce fighters. Some are unsure whether or not hollybows should be associated with the holiday season because of this, for fear that children may try to interact with these oftentimes dangerous creatures in the wild. Hollybows have an interesting instinct, which causes all physical attacks to avoid counting as contact moves, since it uses ribbon-like appendages to attack from afar, preventing damage otherwise dealt to the hollybow. Fire element creatures, however, can prove a large threat against the Frost element hollybow. Hollybows may take time extensively training so they can grow into whippon, which gives them the Martial element, and heavily helps with their fighting skills. On occasions, whippons will train groups of hollybows to improve their already immensely powerful fighting skills, making them even more threatening than they would otherwise be. Hardly any other Compliens have positive relations with hollybow, aside from the aforementioned zonnet, due to these circumstances. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for hollybow here. Origin Some insight's on hollybow's origins. Name Hollybow's name is simply the word "holly" and the word "bow" put together. "Holly" is likely to match its association with Christmas, while "bow" is to reflect its design. Design Hollybow's design is inspired by Christmas ribbons. Trivia *It is one of the Compliens that are involved in Christmas. Gallery Hollybow sneak peek.PNG|Sneak peek of 2016 design Boewell.png|Original design Hollybowv2.png|Original design (with shading) Category:Compliens Category:Compliens made by Cattailswelove Category:Christmas Complien Category:Feminine Complien Category:Red Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier Category:Frost Element Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Generation 5 Compliens Category:Uncommon Compliens